Training Camp
by Suzanne of Dragons Breath
Summary: Post LK. Follows "Midnight Stroll" and "Spies Love" R/R!


Title: Training Camp  
  
Author: Suzanne of Dragon's Breath  
  
Summary: Post LK, follows "A Midnight Stroll"  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
From The Author (AKA The Authors Note): Ask and ye shall receive. Follows up on the trip to New Hope, and hopefully (pardon the pun) beyond. Enjoy people! And don't forget that reviews make me write faster! Lol.  
  
~*~  
  
Domitan of Masbolle shifted in his mare's saddle, a wary eye kept on Peachblossom. Keladry of Mendalan rode to Dom's left, Peachblossom on her other side. Corporals Wolset and James, a brawny read haired man, followed with Tobe bringing up the rear. New Hope's high walls stood in the distance. "I hate this."  
  
Kel looked to Dom quizzically. "What?"  
  
"Trying to recruit men for The Own. My lord wants 100 men. That won't be very easy to accomplish. Then we have to train them, and half are usually all thumbs and a quarter will leave by the time the training is halfway through, deciding that they really did not want to do this. Then squads with mostly new men are given only easy missions to start with. Plus Lord Raoul has decided that I get to train them. I'm no teacher."  
  
Kel blinked. "I won't tell you how much you sounded like Meathead. It can't be that bad."  
  
Dom sighed. "Its worse. I don't even know where I'll train them."  
  
Kel held back a laugh behind her Yamani mask. Dom glared at her slightly. "Okay, okay. I don't know how I can help you, but you could always use New Hope. I think more trained men are needed there and even half trained men would be a blessing. If anything they might be able to get some real world experience before they are sent out on missions."  
  
Dom gave her a look that said that if the others weren't around he would kiss her.  
  
She grinned, knowing better than to say anything in front of the men. The story she had told Dom about Raoul and Buri had mutated so quickly that by the time that she had heard the most recent version on their wedding day it had gone something to the effect that Buri and Raoul had been involved in something ah...pleasurable, to put it delicately, and that when they had rushed into the room naked they startled the Lord of Stone Mountain into releasing her. An almost childish wave of energy swept over her as New Hope grew closer. "Last one in the walls have latrine duty for a week!" She called and quickly kicked Hoshi from her steady trot into a gallop and then a canter. Shooting ahead she risked a quick look behind her. Dom was only several lengths behind her and the others were even farther.  
  
A small figure sat on the wall, watching them race. She smiled. "Protector of the Small, soon there shall be more work for you. Rest and enjoy your time before you are needed again." She blinked her dark green eyes and watched as Kel, followed by Dom, Tobe and the two unlucky corporals entered. Her brown hair flew behind her as she jumped off her seat on the wall and ran down the stairs to greet the lady knight.  
  
Near the stables Kel dismounted Hoshi and handed her and Peachblossom's reins to Tobe. Several youths came out to meet them and took the others horses.  
  
One of the smallest orphans, a boy of about 2 ½ years old, clamped himself onto her leg and refused to let go until she lifted him up into her arms. He grinned and wrapped his arms around her neck before kissing her cheek.  
  
Dom grinned. "He has you wrapped around his finger Kel."  
  
She wrinkled her nose at him. "Davey, where is Clarice?"  
  
"'Ricy pway wiv Mawrwy an' Lissa.Lisi." The two year old trailed off.  
  
"Dom, can you do me a favor and take him by the sheep pen? His sister Clarice should be there with her friends Mary and Elizabeth." She handed the small boy to Dom.  
  
"But.Kel.but." He trailed off as Davey squirmed in his arms.  
  
"Thanks Dom." She turned and began walking to where a clerk waited, a girl beside him. The small brunette girl from earlier stepped to her side. "Welcome back Protector of the Small." She said.  
  
"Iranai, thank you. Things were calm while I was gone I hope?"  
  
The girl shrugged. "Some boys climbed the tree that they were warned not to. The branch broke and they were not allowed to practice for a few days. I see you healed from you adventure with the Scanrans lady."  
  
Kel paused before remembering that the girl was a seer and probably knew what had happened. Iranai smiled sweetly. "You will make a good mother someday Lady Kel." She ran before Kel could make a comment.  
  
Looking behind herself Kel watched as Dom took the squirming Davey to his sister. She sighed. She wanted children someday. Just not now. She had barely had her shield a year and wanted more time with it. Shaking her head and clearing her mind of those thoughts she turned to where the clerk waited to update her.  
  
~End part 1/?~  
  
AN: I'll probably have another part out soon. Yes I know that they are OOC, but I needed to set up for what is coming. Remember, reviews make me write faster and encourage me!  
  
Suzanne of Dragon's Breath 


End file.
